Divergent (film)
Divergent is a 2014 science fiction adventure movie based on the the first installment of the New York Times Bestseller Divergent trilogy, written by Veronica Roth, starring Shailene Woodley and Theo James. The film, directed by Neil Burger, is "set in a futuristic dystopia where 16-year-old Beatrice "Tris" Prior seeks to breakout of her homogenous society by joining a rival faction where she falls for an older man".http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1840309/Divergent is slated for a March 21st, 2014 release with production beginning in April 2013 and wrapping up later that July after a 4 month shoot. It was announced on July 18th 2013 that Divergent was scheduled for a worldwide released on IMAX.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/divergent-be-screened-imax-screens-588480 Premise Set in a futuristic dystopia every sixteen year old must take a test to determine what faction they will be in for the rest of their lives: Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). Beatrice Prior is qualified in a total of 3 factions which is unheard of, so she is labled as Divergent, but must keep it a secret. Born in Abnegation she never felt like she quite fit in so at the chosing ceremony she makes the decision to transfer to the Dauntless faction, leaving her family behind. During initiation, she falls for her trainer, Four, who discovers her secrets, vows to protect her from those who want to destroy the Divergent and in the process she finds out that he is not all he says he is. Cast *Shailene Woodley as Beatrice 'Tris' Prior *Theo James as Tobias 'Four' Eaton *Tony Goldwyn as Andrew Prior *Ashley Judd as Natalie Prior *Maggie Q as Torihttp://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/maggie-q-zoe-kravitz-ansel-427375 *Zoe Kravitz as Christina *Ansel Elgort as Caleb *Jai Courtney as Eric *Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews *Amy C. Newbold as Molly Atwood *Miles Teller as Peter *Ben Lloyd-Hughes as Will *Ben Lamb as Edward *Christian Madsen as Al *Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton *Mekhi Phifer as Max *Justine Wachsberger as Lauren Image Gallery The image gallery for Divergent (film) may be found here. Divergent Movie Team *Director - Neil Burger *Movie Rights - Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate *Screenplay - Evan Daughtery *Producers - Doug Wick and Lucy Fisher (from The Great Gatsby & Red Wagon), Pouya Shabazian (from Fine Print) along with Erik Feig, Gillian Bohrer and Jeyun Choi (from Summit.) Videos Trailers and Teasers File:DIVERGENT Official First Look|Official First Look File:Divergent Featurette - Interviews and Behind the Scenes Footage|BTS on Divergent File:Walmart 'Divergent' Exclusive Video|Walmart Exclusive File:Divergent Preview Taking a Stand|Preview Taking a Stand Interviews File:Divergent Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1|Divergent Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_2|Part 2 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_3|Part 3 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_4|Part 4 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_5|Part 5 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_6|Part 6 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_7|Part 7 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_8|Part 8 File:Divergent_Comic-Con_Press_Conference_Part_9|Part 9 Trivia *During the casting for the character of "Four", Shailene Woodley revealed that they had been looking for someone who emitted a sense of quiet masculinity and that none of the guys who had auditioned for the role had it. When they found Theo James, they were relieved. *Filming wrapped on July 16th, 2013, just days before the cast were scheduled to appear at the SDCC and feature a first look at the film. *This will not be the first (or last) time Shailene has worked with her Divergent co-stars. Woodley appeared alongside in the 2013 indie film The Spectacular Now ''with Miles Teller. She, along with Ansel Elgort, will perform as each other's love interests in ''The Fault In Our Stars, a 2014 movie based off John Green's NYT Bestseller. *Kate Winslet was pregnant with her third child during the course of filming. *Due to the large cast, fan favorite Uriah was cut from the screenplay and casting with assurance from the crew that if/when the film's sequel Insurgent is greenlit, his character will be introduced and featured. References Links *IMDb page *Wikipedia page Category:Films